Et plus loin le soleil
by AsterRealm
Summary: Semaine de l'OS - Elle regardait passer les portes et les grandes mains et les pleurs et les cris. Mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle observait le vide. Elle attendait l'enfer ou la chance. UA.


**Disclaimer** : Buena Vista Games, Square Enix et tout le toutim

**Note** : Pardon pour ce texte bizarre. Je l'aime bien, cela dit.

Je pense qu'on peut dire que le blocage d'écriture est terminé, haha.

T parce qu'il y a des pauvres enfants maltraités.

* * *

Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose d'autre que de l'odeur de la crasse, de la sueur et du sang.

Parfois elle se terrait dans un coin sombre et sale et elle plissait le nez à cause de l'odeur âcre d'urine qui suintait de chaque mur de sa cellule plongée dans la pénombre. Elle avait les yeux secs et les larmes ne coulaient pas comme elles coulaient chez tous les autres, ceux de passage qu'elle avait vu aller et venir, arriver, pleurer, partir, revenir, pleurer à nouveau, repartir. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne pleurait plus, elle regardait juste le centre de la salle sans le regarder et respirait les odeurs de saleté qui lui collaient à la peau et aux vêtements. Elle croyait parfois voir des ombres se mouvoir dans les ténèbres lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle savait qu'elles n'étaient que de vagues illusions créées par ses yeux avides de vie.

La porte s'ouvrait parfois en faisant vibrer le sol et la lumière vive des torches allumées dans le couloir éclaboussait alors la cellule sans pitié pour éclairer les quelques âmes en peine qui s'y cachaient encore.

Alors d'autres entraient, criaient, sanglotaient, suppliaient – elle pouvait le voir sur leurs visages déformés et rendus méconnaissables par la peur et le désespoir quand ses yeux s'habituaient à nouveau à l'obscurité.

Puis ils repartaient, emmenés par des bras musclés et des mains avides qui les traînaient jusqu'au-dehors, là où les attendait tantôt l'enfer, tantôt une vie simplement plus désagréable que les autres. Devenir l'esclave étranger n'était jamais une situation enviable, mais la chance jouait parfois son rôle et certains en jouissaient à outrance tandis que d'autres pataugeaient toujours dans la boue de la terreur et de la souffrance.

Mais elle n'avait pas été choisie pour jouer au jeu de la chance, et elle ne pouvait même pas savoir si l'attendait le purgatoire ou bien plus probablement les abysses infernales dans lesquels la plupart d'entre eux glissaient sans espoir de retour.

Tout ça, elle le savait parce que sa sœur le lui avait raconté lorsqu'elles avaient été attrapées dans un couloir souterrain alors qu'elles essayaient simplement de survivre sans terminer dans les rouages de l'esclavage qui les menaçait à chaque instant. Sa sœur n'avait pas pleuré, elle non plus, elle n'avait pas hurlé, elle n'avait pas supplié, elle lui avait juste attrapé les épaules et posé les mains sur ses joues et posé ses lèvres sur son front. Elle n'avait pas souri mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait rien à craindre, qu'elles finiraient par s'en sortir, qu'elles souffriraient peut-être mais qu'elles savaient toutes les deux ce que signifiait la douleur et qu'elles savaient s'en extraire lorsque la situation devenait trop épouvantable.

Elle lui avait raconté des histoires et lui avait expliqué qu'elle partirait sans doute mais qu'elles se retrouveraient bientôt et que ce n'était pas grave parce que tout irait bien.

Puis elle était partie avec d'autres et n'était pas revenue.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que tout irait bien.

Le mur était humide derrière elle et elle avait froid et elle avait peur. Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Elle s'y colla un peu plus malgré la puanteur et le froid et la porte s'ouvrit tout grand en amenant de la lumière et des sanglots et des cris. Un grand bonhomme immense tourna bien ses yeux vers elle et elle lui rendit son regard sans la moindre peur mais il s'en alla avec une mimique de profond dégoût et elle resta dans le coin sombre comme avant et avant ça et encore avant ça.

Elle promena ses yeux dans la cellule et regarda les autres nettoyer le sol de leurs larmes et trembler de peur en se recroquevillant sur eux-même. Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre et les désigna dans sa tête.

Enfer, enfer, enfer, purgatoire, enfer, chance, enfer, enfer, enfer.

Peu de chance pour ce groupe-là.

Mais il y en avait un qui était resté debout près de la porte et la contemplait en plissant les yeux comme pour se souvenir de quelque chose d'enfoui très loin. Il ne pleurait pas, lui, il ne criait pas, il restait simplement immobile et fixait le vide pour y trouver du sens.

Puis il se tourna vers elle et leurs regards se confrontèrent un instant, absence contre absence, vide contre vide, savoir contre savoir. Il traîna ses pieds au sol et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il se regardèrent encore. Sa bouche se mit à remuer. Elle secoua la tête.

Il s'accroupit pour se trouver face à elle et dodelina du chef.

Et il sourit.

Elle n'avait plus vu ça depuis bien longtemps et elle fut heureuse de voir que ça existait toujours chez les gens du dehors. Il se remit à remuer les lèvres, mais lentement cette fois, et elle comprit.

_Tu n'entends pas ? _

Elle secoua la tête et pointa ses lèvres. _Ça_, elle entendait.

_Tu sais où on est ? _

Non, elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait pas demandé. Elle était là où on passait quand on devait aller en enfer.

Il haussa les épaules et sourit encore. Il lui demanda si elle était ici depuis longtemps. Elle acquiesça. Il lui demanda si elle était toute seule. Elle acquiesça. Il lui demanda si elle savait jouer à des jeux. Elle acquiesça.

Elle lui en montra un qui se jouait avec les pouces de deux mains jointes et ils jouèrent pendant un long moment.

Il ne cessait jamais de sourire et il lui parla lentement pour qu'elle comprenne bien à chaque fois. Elle décida qu'elle l'aimait bien, alors ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans ce coin à se réchauffer en attendant que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

Elle le vit s'endormir et elle le contempla longuement en se demandant dans quel catégorie il se trouverait lorsqu'il partirait de la cellule transitoire. Elle posa une main sur son front et il était tiède. Elle se dit qu'il allait peut-être avoir de la chance. En réalité, elle ne le savait pas. Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Elle se blottit contre lui comme elle se blottissait contre sa sœur quand elle était encore là et sombra à son tour dans un sommeil froid et sans rêve.

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux elle vit des tas de petits enroulés sur eux-mêmes en cherchant un peu de chaleur dans ce qui n'en avait pas. Le garçon était près de l'un d'eux et caressait ses cheveux en disant des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir d'ici.

Elle pencha un peu la tête. Il la regarda et sourit. Elle tordit un peu sa bouche mais elle ne savait plus vraiment comment on faisait pour sourire et elle ne voulait pas montrer les dents. Il revint près d'elle et il désigna sa manche sale. Elle la souleva pour lui montrer son bras. Il eut l'air très impressionné.

_Tu as été embrassée par un esprit-démon ? _

Elle secoua la tête. C'est juste une tâche de naissance. Et des dessins qu'on a fait dessus. Avec des aiguilles et de l'encre, là où le soleil brillait, avant les souterrains et la cellule. D'un coup, elle se souvint.

Sa sœur et son sourire et les rayons de soleil sur ses cheveux rouges et sa peau toute douce quand elle la serrait contre son cœur. Sa sœur qui ignorait ceux qui parlaient des esprits-démons et qui dessinait des ronds et des spirales et des triangles à l'aiguille et à l'encre bleue sur son bras pour qu'on sache qu'elle n'en était pas un.

Elle passa une main sur les dessins et sa tête pencha sur le côté pendant que les larmes silencieuses et insipide glissaient sur ses joues jusqu'à un coin de ses lèvres sèches et craquelées.

_C'est pour ça qu'ils n'osent pas approcher._

_Ils pensent qu'ils vont finir maudits par l'esprit-démon. _

C'est pour ça qu'ils ne viendraient pas la chercher. Grâce à ça qu'elle ne connaîtrait ni l'enfer ni le purgatoire ni la chance. Juste la cellule et les autres de passage. C'est pour ça que le grand bonhomme avait peur et ne s'approchait jamais.

Elle s'essuya les joues et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Lui n'avait pas peur. Et il ne pleurait pas.

_Comment tu t'appelles ? _

Elle le lui dit mais il ne comprit pas bien.

_Sio ? _

Non. Elle traça les lettres sur le sol sale et puant.

_Xion. _

Il traça un autre mot et sourit. Sora. Oh. Il les effaça et prit sa main dans la sienne. La paume de Sora était propre, presque. La sienne était toute sale et froide. Elle était contente qu'il soit là. Il lui faisait penser à sa sœur. À part qu'il souriait plus.

Le sol trembla et la porte s'ouvrit. Le garçon se tourna brusquement, puis revint vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front en parlant à toute vitesse.

Elle ne comprit pas tout, mais elle reconnut les mots « je reviendrai vite » et « ne sois pas triste ». Puis des mains vinrent le chercher et il les suivit avec un dernier regard et un dernier sourire vers celle qui restait assise dans un coin sombre en serrant contre elle ses genoux maigres et froids.

La porte se referma en emportant avec elle la lumière.

Maintenant elle devait à nouveau s'habituer à l'ombre et à la solitude. Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Parce que tout irait bien. Elles se retrouveraient bientôt. Il reviendrait vite.

Les jours passèrent, et les portes, et le grand bonhomme qui lui apportaient parfois des morceau de pain ou des bol d'eau sale parce que la laisser mourir apporterait sans aucun doute le malheur sur lui et sur sa famille et sur sa ville et sur le monde lui-même. Les enfants qui geignaient arrivaient et repartaient et elle devinait leur destin en regardant leurs visages sales et souffreteux.

Les jours passèrent et passèrent et passèrent et parfois elle se demanda si sa sœur avait vécu la chance ou l'enfer, si Sora avait vécu l'enfer ou la chance, puis elle s'endormait et se réveillait en se souvenant de chose qui de temps à autre lui faisaient verser quelques larmes inutiles pour les oublier ensuite.

Les jours passèrent encore et encore et encore et elle vit défiler des dizaines et des dizaines de sanglots et de cris.

Les jours passèrent et passèrent et passèrent.

Encore et encore et encore.

* * *

Enfin le sol vibra et la porte s'ouvrit.

La lumière éclaboussa le sol.

Elle se terra au fin fond des ténèbres.

Mais ce ne furent pas les mains ni le grand bonhomme qui entrèrent ce jour-là. Ce furent de petites mains douces et tièdes qui lui attrapèrent les joues. Une fille qui la serrait contre elle et qui pleurait aussi. Elle avait dit qu'elles se retrouveraient bientôt.

Et derrière elle, à l'embrasure, se tenait un garçon qui souriait et lui faisait un signe de la main.

Alors elle comprit. Il était de ceux qui avaient quitté la cellule pour trouver la chance. Et il avait utilisé la chance pour trouver sa sœur. Pour la trouver elle.

Sa sœur la souleva de terre malgré ses petits bras chétifs et la porta jusqu'après la porte, la où il y avait les torches et les gardes et les couloirs, là où il y avait la cité et plus loin encore le soleil.

* * *

**Vous savez, je commence à avoir tellement d'OTP que c'est même plus des OTP, à force. (Enfin, en dehors du VanVen. Parce que le VanVen, voilà. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.)**

**À demain pour un autre OS, et j'espère que celui-ci était lisible, haha. Il ressemble vachement plus à ce que j'aime écrire et ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire en dehors des fanfics que je poste ici. /o/**


End file.
